Such a pain
by deadlyefficiency
Summary: Ciel cannot sleep, someone is on his mind for all the wrong reasons maybe he will be curious... - Sweet, light yaoi, cute
1. Chapter 1

Such a pain

Chapter 1- Slumber

"Emotions are such a pain." Ciel muttered to himself as he glared up at his ceiling in dismay at being awake. He didn't know exactly what time it was but he knew it was far past midnight. Being awake at night meant that Ciel had let his mind run away with him once again, and once again the wrong person, well demon had run away with it.

"Damn you demon." Ciel cursed, tossing and turning in bed, unable to put his mind at rest. Flashing images of the countless times Sebastian had saved his life flew through his semi-conscious state of mind and he realised how much he relied on him and how little he was actually capable of doing for himself, the butler ties his goddamn shoe laces for crying out loud and for what? For Ciel to insult his cooking from time to time. Ciel understood how ungrateful he seemed however that was just who he was. He was incapable of forming the words 'thank you' most of the time.

Now frustrated and fully awake Ciel decided he would take a walk, maybe get some warm milk and honey to ease his stressful state and maybe peek in at Sebastian's room in the servant's quarters. "Hmmmm..." Ciel murmured as he lifted himself from his satin sheets, "This should be fun." He gave a light smirk as he stealthily crept down one of the many halls to the servant's quarters, careful not to make a sound as he narrowly edged past the creaky floorboards. Ciel arrived at Sebastian's room; there was no light on however the door was ajar. Ciel held his breath as he pushed the door lightly not knowing what to expect, it swept open and Ciel poked his head in, Sebastian was in a white night shirt much like his own and grey material shorts. He was lying on his side seemingly in slumber. Ciel approached silently and peered at the sleeping demon. A stray strand of hair lay across his face; Ciel stroked the hair behind Sebastian's ear so it would not bother him. Ciel shivered at the beauty before him that he knew he could never possess within himself. Ciel lay on his butler's bed, facing him because something about being near the demons presence calmed him.

"How Ironic." Ciel whispered to himself as he fell asleep peacefully for the first time this week.

"Yes indeed master." Sebastian murmured as his pair of smirking crimson eyes opened to stare hungrily at the young lord opposite Sebastian. "Sleep soundly tonight, I shall enquire to your motives in the morning." Sebastian whispered as he kissed the boys forehead, willing his masters dreams to be pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Such a pain**

**Chapter 1- Slumber~**

"Emotions are such a pain." Ciel muttered to himself as he glared up at his ceiling in dismay at being awake. He didn't know exactly what time it was but he knew it was far past midnight. Being awake at night meant that Ciel had let his mind run away with him once again, and once again the wrong person, well demon had run away with it.

"Damn you demon." Ciel cursed, tossing and turning in bed, unable to put his mind at rest. Flashing images of the countless times Sebastian had saved his life flew through his semi-conscious state of mind and he realized how much he relied on him and how little he was actually capable of doing for himself, the butler ties his goddamn shoe laces for crying out loud and for what? For Ciel to insult his cooking from time to time. Ciel understood how ungrateful he seemed however that was just who he was. He was incapable of forming the words 'thank you' most of the time.

Now frustrated and fully awake Ciel decided he would take a walk, maybe get some warm milk and honey to ease his stressful state and maybe peek in at Sebastian's room in the servant's quarters. "Hmmmm..." Ciel murmured as he lifted himself from his satin sheets, "This should be fun." He gave a light smirk as he stealthily crept down one of the many halls to the servant's quarters, careful not to make a sound as he narrowly edged past the creaky floorboards. Ciel arrived at Sebastian's room; there was no light on however the door was ajar. Ciel held his breath as he pushed the door lightly not knowing what to expect, it swept open and Ciel poked his head in, Sebastian was in a white night shirt much like his own and grey material shorts. He was lying on his side seemingly in slumber. Ciel approached silently and peered at the sleeping demon. A stray strand of hair lay across his face; Ciel stroked the hair behind Sebastian's ear so it would not bother him. Ciel shivered at the beauty before him that he knew he could never possess within himself. Ciel lay on his butler's bed, facing him because something about being near the demons presence calmed him.

"How Ironic." Ciel whispered to himself as he fell asleep peacefully for the first time this week.

"Yes indeed master." Sebastian murmured as his pair of smirking crimson eyes opened to stare hungrily at the young lord opposite Sebastian. "Sleep soundly tonight, I shall enquire to your motives in the morning." Sebastian whispered as he kissed the boys forehead, willing his masters dreams to be pleasant.

**~Hi 3 deadlyefficiency here, thank you to everyone that reviewed, love you, I was not expecting anything because this is my first story, I only just joined and i don't really know what I'm doing, I love and I hope you continue to read :) **

**Chapter 2- The daybreak breeches the slumber~**

Ciel woke blurry eyed and comfortable not wanting to move or be moved from the un-recognized comfort of the foreign sheets surrounding him.

"Hang on, where am I?" Ciel murmured annoyed and suddenly very aware that he was not in his own bed and that in fact he was in one of the servants rooms. Ciel's eyes widened in realization.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped rather loudly, sitting up suddenly, causing the bed sheets to fall to the floor.

"You summoned master." Sebastian said as he appeared at the door way, a smirk plastered all over his face and his all knowing eyes moved the the light blush that was covering Ciel's face.

"Ummm... Well i am slightly confused as to why my own butler did not wake me this morning, why my tea is not here and why you did not transfer me back to my own bed last night, that is all." Ciel had done it again, he had appeared ungrateful and disrespectful, Sebastian must hate him right now, was all that Ciel was thinking.

"Well young master, you appeared to be awake until the early hours of the morning so I thought it best to let you sleep and cancel any appointments with various managers of various aspects of the Funtom company today, Your tea is right here and you looked positively adorable asleep and finally at peace as I know you have been having trouble sleeping as of late, I did not want to disturb you." Sebastian answered confidently as he processed the reaction of his master at being called adorable. Ciel's face was priceless, beetroot red and pouting at the mere thought of someone else recognizing his masters child-like appearance. "Your tea master." Sebastian smiled in admiration of his master being able to be so defiant yet lovable in doing so, something that Sebastian could never be able to posses, he knew he was loved by many but he was only loved on the bases that he could in fact seduce any woman into his bed and was able to deuce clues in investigations because of his feline senses given to him along with his amazing physical appearance and agility all of which were given to him when he signed a contract with the young lord but he knew that the butler form he possessed now was not who he truly was. His demon for was just as admirable and beautiful as his human form but for so many different reasons and was only beautiful to anyone that can accept difference.

"Today's tea is lavender, it is said to have a calming affect on the drinker which i felt was befitting for the manor you seem to be in this morning." Sebastian poured the tea gently and carefully handed it over to the young earl, accidentally brushing his fingers against Ciel's. Ciel blushed profusely.

"Y-yes sounds very befitting. Sebastian..." Ciel stammered realizing that he was still in his butlers bed and still in his nightshirt, he felt even though his butler dressed him every morning that his morning attire was not appropriate for Sebastian to be seeing him in.

"Yes young master..."

"I-i'm sorry that i came into your room last night." Ciel looked down into his tea cup, trying to avoid the glaze that the demon was giving him.

"But master i am glad you did..." Sebastian moved to sit next to Ciel on the bed. "For you see..." Sebastian lifted Ciel's face up gently from glaring into the teacup, using his thumb and forefinger to guide the boys gaze up to his crimson eyes. "You made my night so much more interesting, it comforts me to see that you find comfort in my presence, I wouldn't want my lord to run away from me now would I." Sebastian almost whispered, he brushed a strand of hair behind Ciel's ear and heard a small sigh escape from the young boys mouth. This surprised Sebastian, he did not think his master would find anything pleasurable about any actions he used. Making sure Sebastian didn't get carried away, he pulled back slowly.

"Now master... Shall we get you dressed, its a cold morning and we don't want The Earl Phantomhive to catch his death now do we?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya 3 Deadly efficiency here, again thank you for the reviews, I am back with another chapter I am sorry if this is boring/messed up because I was listening to Babymetal and Hatsune Miku when I was writing this at like four in the morning so a premature apology if it is terrible but... deal with it ;) love you guys for reviewing keep doing it if you want :)**

**Chapter 3- Conflicted**

**Ciel was at his desk in his study with his head in his hands and unfinished documents spread all around underneath his elbows.**

"Why? Why do I feel like this?." Ciel cursed to himself as a single tear rolled off his cheek and splashed on on of his papers, smudging some of the ink. "I refuse. I refuse to feel anything but hate." He stammered, forcing himself to swallow a sob that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. Ciel looked up, having a sudden flashback to this morning.

***FLASHBACK**

Ciel blushed as Sebastian took off Ciel's oversized night shirt, exposing his pale flesh and sculpted stomach.

"If I may young master." Sebastian trailed his finger down Ciel's chest, stopping at his hips and back up at a painfully slow pace. "My master is so beautiful." Sebastian whispered, caressing Ciel's cheeks with the back of his hand. Ciel could have melted into his silky touch however he held his ground unwillingly.

"I would prefer it if you did not touch me in such a familiar manner." Ciel confirmed pulling Sebastian's hand down from his cheek, but Sebastian was persistent and laced his fingers in-between Ciel's firmly, not willing to let go. Ciel struggled from his grasp, flustered and frustrated in more ways than one.

"Forgive me master, you must be cold, I shall dress you right away."

***END OF FLASHBACK :D **

"What was he playing at? I guess it must be fun to tease his precious little soul. Damn demon."

Ciel mumbled into his arms as he laid his head down on his folded limbs. Ciel's head shot up in thought as he stared at the clock. "Where is my damned cake already. It's nearly half past three."

As if Sebastian had been listening to his master speaking to himself all along, he entered his masters study, fastening his gaze onto the young earl staring hungrily at the master piece he held on a silver tray in his right hand.

"Today's afternoon tea is a slice of millionaire shortbread accompanied by green tea imported from Japan. I believe the light flavour of the green tea will go well with the heavy depth of flavour given by the shortbread."

"Very well." Ciel answered trying hard not to look impatient when his butler handed him the confectionery.

Ciel's eyes widened as he tasted the first bite. The flavours of the chocolate, caramel and shortbread complimented each other perfectly, as his taste buds danced he sighed in content and then flushed as he realised the small noise he made had indeed been heard by the demon.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the small noise coming from his master while he was enjoying the cake, it was true that his master was adorable when angry however the ultimate level of adorableness was hit when his master was eating his favourite food. Sebastian's gaze trailed down Ciel's face, one eye shut in pleasure the other hidden by a silky black eye patch, the tiny nose planted beautifully in the middle of his porcelain features and then his lips, rosy and parted slightly whenever he went to take a bite of the treat, revealing the tip of a tong poking out slightly to taste. His master truly was beautiful. Sebastian found himself daydreaming about being able to hold Ciel in such ways lovers do.

"Master..." Sebastian stopped himself from suggesting something ridiculous.

"What is it demon?" Ciel asked, licking the fork slowly to savour the last bits of the delicious cake.

Sebastian felt himself blush a little as his master licked the fork seemingly seductive.

"May I tell you something?" Sebastian could not help it, he must see his masters reaction.

"You may." Ciel placed his fork on the fine china of his plate and waited.

"You must come closer master. It is something that can only be whispered." Sebastian beckoned lightly with his hand. Ciel walked over to the awaiting demon cautiously. When he was directly in front of his butler, Sebastian took hold of Ciel's waist and leaned down to his ear so close that his lips were brushing Ciel's ear and he could feel the heat coming of his cheeks.

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel gasped, pushing his chest with his hands in hopes that he could push him away.

"Master... I think I may know the feeling of love and I think I may know who is responsible..." 


End file.
